Finnick's Moment
by KillerPrincess84
Summary: This is a one-shot that follows Finnick Odair on District 4's Reaping Day for the 65th Hunger Games.


**Hi! I am KillerPrincess84. This is my first story on FF (even though I've been on here for a while). I do not own _The Hunger Games_ or anything. Except my own characters and this story. Continue reading, Earthen.**

This was Finnick's moment. He had been planning it since he was twelve and was first required to stand among all the other children in District 4 when the Reaping ceremony was taking place. As he laid awake in his bed, he could see it all. They would call out the name of the boy who would be reaped to be the male District 4 tribute. But, when it comes time to volunteer, he'll be the first one on the stage. He'll be the District 4 male tribute for this Hunger Games.

It didn't seem that scary to Finnick that he would be volunteering to be in the Hunger Games. _If I die, then I'm dead. If I win, then we'll have a great life._ Finnick and his family had, for many years, been very poor. When he thought of the Hunger Games, he thought of a chance to come home a winner, a victor. And everyone knew that victors were heavily awarded.

He had been lying in bed for 43 minutes when he finally decided to get up. _No fishing today,_ a smug grin spread wide across his face. Since he was eight, he had waking up before the crack of dawn to help his uncle fish almost every single day. One exception to this rule was Reaping Day. Reaping Day, oh how his life would change forever. _For the better_. His life was definitely going to change for the better.

* * *

His mother kept on giving him kisses and giant hugs. She did not know of his plan. No one but him knew. Uncle Lucanus said "good luck" about three times. The littles ones did not seem to knew the significance of this day and just wanted to go back home. To play criminal and peacekeeper. Finnick was glad to get away from his younger siblings' complaints about how boring and hot the day was. He lined up to have a sample of his blood taken and then took his place in the section marked off for the fourteen year-olds.

He suddenly realized how true Leonides and Poppy's complaints about the relentless heat and boredom were. It was odd that the mayor's speech never seemed this long, even though it were exactly the same each year. _It must be the anticipation making it seem longer._ He took this time to plan his route from where he was standing to the stage. The other people who would want to volunteer would most likely be anywhere from sixteen to eighteen, to last year of someone's life that they can be reaped into the Hunger Games. He had a disadvantage, as the younger sections were station farther from the stage. _No matter._ He wasn't going to wait a whole nother year just so he could have a slight advantage.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," the mayor says, snapping Finnick back into reality. The mayor begins to read the list of District 4's past victors. They have six. _One for each decade since the Hunger Games was established, except for this one._ As the mayor announced, "Mags Flanagan, victor of the 11th Hunger Games," Finnick Odair smiled. _I am going to be District 4's victor for this decade._

He realizes that he must have been daydreaming again because District 4's escort, Ortella Izel, is sticking her plump, teal-colored hand into the bowl containing all the slips with the names of girls from the ages of twelve through eighteen. He wonders who is going to be picked. And who is going to volunteer for her.

"Kressie Amer!" says Ortella, practically squealing into the microphone. A young girl, a thirteen year-old, based on where she was standing before, nervously takes the long walk to the stage. When she passes Finnick, he can't help but notice that some of her mannerisms remind him of his younger sister. _Only popping the knuckles on one hand and walking hunched over before almost comically straightening her back, just like Circe._ She isn't up on the stage for long because as soon as Ortella calls for volunteers a tall girl with long, shiny, black hair is up on the stage volunteering herself.

"What is your name, darling?"

"My name is Meridna Vincass."

"Well, Meridna, you are District 4's female tribute for the 65th Annual Hunger Games!"

Finnick knows that he will have to be fast because he can already see two boys in the sixteen year-old section getting ready to run. He closes his eyes for a second and thanks the gods that he was stationed right next to the aisle. When he opens his eyes, he hears:"Barent Prenton!" He see a short boy from the seventeen year-old group make his way to the stage. Finnick can hear his heart pounding in his ears and he feels like he might throw up. As soon as he hears the blissful words:"Do I have any volunteers?", he sprints like a madman toward the stage. _Come on, Finnick! You can do this! Remember that if you don't do this, you and everyone else will be hungry slaves for the rest of our miserable lives._ He flew up the stairs. He looked around to see that nearest person hadn't even reached the steps to the stage yet.

"I volunteer as tribute."

"Oh, it seems that we have a volunteer!" Finnick thought that it was odd that she was genuinely surprised over the fact that there was a volunteer. "What is your name, _handsome_?"

"Finnick Odair." He pretended not to notice the look that Ortella was giving him.

"Finnick Odair, you are District 4's male tribute for the 65th Annual Hunger Games!" The mayor quickly reads the Treaty of Treason. The mayor then motions for Meridna and Finnick to step forward and shake hands. Finnick and Meridna face the crowd as the anthem plays. He spots his family a distance away. He gives them a casual smile, even though he can see that his mother and his uncle are very upset. But, he doesn't care. _Because this is my moment._ Or, rather, the start of his moment.


End file.
